


Something To Do With My Hands

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish has been naughty and the Sheriff knows the right way to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do With My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for some Stilinski/Parrish spanking; wrote it myself. Thanks the the lovely [ no-sign-of-the-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for proofreading/beta'ing for me. Title borrowed from Her Space Holiday.

* * *

**Something To Do With My Hands**

 

            John licked his lips hungrily as he watched the color rise on the abused skin.  He had his boy laid out, face down on his lap, arms crossed at the small of his back.  The boy’s hips jerked forward and he moaned in pleasure, begging for more.  “Please Daddy,” he gasped.

            “Please, what?” John asked, voice low and rough.

            His boy squirmed, hands struggling where John held them down on his back.

            “I’ve been such a naughty boy.  I—I need to be punished,” Kyle’s voice broke at the request.

            “Oh I’ll punish you,” John said with a grin and he brought his hand down on Kyle’s ass.  The sound of flesh connecting echoed throughout the room.

            “Yes!” Kyle cried.

            John repeated the motion, moving between the cherry red cheeks, trying to disperse the hits evenly over Kyle’s skin.  He kept slapping in a steady rhythm until his ass and the tops of his thighs were glowing red and radiating heat.

            All the while Kyle was gasping and groaning, begging for more and humping against John’s lap.  He imagined that Kyle’s cock was a red as his ass and dripping with precome if the wetness pooled in his groin was any indication.  “I bet you could come like this,” John murmured, “with just my hand coming down on your ass.  I wouldn’t even need to touch your cock, would I?”

            “No Daddy!”

            “No?” John asked with a sharp slap.

            “I mean yes, Daddy, I could.  I could come—please Daddy, make me come!”

            John smiled and gently skimmed his fingers over Kyle’s heated skin, “And after you come—”

            “—you’ll fuck my ass, Daddy.  Oh please fuck my ass.  I promise I’ll be good from now on.”

            John continued spanking his naughty boy, listening to the slap of skin against skin, feeling him writhing in his lap, hard cock throbbing and shooting precome like crazy.  When his hand came down right in the center of his cheeks, close to his balls, Kyle choked on a sob and came all over himself…and John.

            John groaned at the wet warm spread over his cock and between his thighs.  He moved his palm over Kyle’s enflamed skin in soothing circles, cooing at him, “Good boy,” and “You took your punishment so well,” and “Daddy’s gonna make you feel better soon.”

            He leaned down and kissed at the puffy skin; dragging his tongue from cheek to cheek and making Kyle squirm anew.  “Catch your breath, and then daddy’s gonna give you a reward.”


End file.
